legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Derrick Kujak
Derrick Kujak was the male Red Jaguar in the episode said in the infobox. Interview Aaron: First of all Derrick Thank you for taking the time for the interview! Aaron: Do you have any specific date of when the show was produced? Derrick: The show would have been made approximately March18-23 1994 as I was in Orlando with my family for my birthday which was the 13th. My Mom saw an ad for auditions for the show so I went the next day and we had to take a history test as well as go through a mini obstacle course. They told everyone that they would hear back within a week, so when I got back to Minnesota I got a phone call saying they needed me back in Florida in a week. So my Dad and I flew back down. They did not pay for it but I was not going to pass up a chance to be on TV! Aaron: Before the show, teams were picked was there a small test to see who would be a fair partner, or do you know how? Derrick: I am not sure how the teams were picked, but on the day of the shoot we were all just told to meet by a certain gate at the studio and a guy came out and just announced names and said heres your parnter. Fortunately for me I was eyeing up the cutest girl there Whitney who just happened to end up being my partner. This is a good question though because I have no idea how they picked partners. Aaron: When you were on the show was there ever a chance to take a few questions to get to know Kirk or Dee (Olmec) and talk to him, or was it all fast paced? Derrick: Kirk not so much, but because I was on the show the whole length of the episode which was filmed throughout the course of a whole day from approximately 9 in the morning until I left at like 9 at night, I did get to spend more time with him then most would. He was a really nice guy. Olmec came out and talked to the audience for a while during the taping and it was funny because he was this short little stubby guy with this great big deep voice. It was pretty fast paced though like you mentioned. Aaron: This is a weird question but could all the contestants (if they wanted) buy a copy of the show they were on? Derrick: No actually what happened is they sent a letter just stating when your show would be aired so you could tape it. Fortunately I have mine on tape still, but for those who dont I feel sorry for them cause it would be hard unless you have Nick Gas to get a hold of it. Even then you would have to sit and watch every episode and hope you catch it. Aaron: Please describe what you remember about the temple, including Temple Guards (do you know which spotters caught you?) and anything you remember about it! Derrick: After we got done filiming the Temple Games we went backstage and were given a map to try and draw up which way we would take through the temple. Unfortunatly the temple for my episode was really hard we had 1 and a half pendants of life which unfortunately we missed the other half in the temple, so that didn't help things. I am trying to remember off the top of my head, but I know I got caught by the first on in the Thrown (sp) of the Pretender I think it was and then in the very next room I went into I got caught again. When the second one grabbed me he took me behind the stage basically and I didn't even get to see Whitney run until she was basically done when I got back around to the front of the stage. Aaron: And last question: Do you still have the Red Jaguars T-Shirt? Derrick: I do somewhere and I have been looking all over for it. It even still has my nametag on it. I have to find it because I decided that is my Halloween costume for next year for sure! Aaron: Thanks for taking the time Derrick anything else you would like to say? Derrick: Yeah I have one kind of funny story about the episode if you watch it. During the temple game where I am in the little boat deal and we plant the flag. If you look at how there is a ramp on both sides that we go down. Ok well when Kirk was first telling us how to play he said we had to pull our boats all the way in and could not run up the ramp. So then after all the commotion around the stage he says " Eh what the heck you can run up the ramp that'll be fine." So the Orange Iguana kid wasn't paying very close attention to that because if you watch the episode I run up the ramp and he probably could have but doesnt. Then when Kirk is talking about how I won the kid is looking like what the heck just happened and even looks like he is trying to say something to Kirk. Also a funny thing to watch is me on the Steps of Knowledge and how frustrated I get at the buzzer. There is one part where after the question I stomp on it again cause Im mad. Those are two things I definitely wouldn't know if I wasn't a true part of the Legends Alumni. Oh and last but not least for all the Legends fans although the Red Jags didn't win its all the episode I was on had to be the only one that came down to a tie-breaker question. Now how cool is that! Thank You for letting me chat about my experience Source: http://www.piczo.com/LOHTpics?g=19210613&cr=2 Category:Red Jaguars Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Who Have Made It to Olmec's Temple Category:Season 2